A Pillow
by Kate Skywalker
Summary: It is really hard to stay asleep when your pillow is gone. A/P smut


_**A Pillow**_

It is really hard to stay asleep when your pillow is gone. Her pillow decided to get up and leave her all cold and alone in their large bed.

Padmé rubbed sleep from her eyes and noticed his dark, tall silhouette near the long glass doors leading to the balcony, the moonlight and the lights of passing speeders gliding along the hard curves of his bare body. And while there was an unmistakable desire in her loins, there was something comforting and peaceful in just watching him stand there, knowing she is positively the only one who has ever seen him this way.

She quietly watches him stretching the long arms over his head, sees the muscles working in his broad back with every movement. She can't help but admire his perfectly formed buttocks and long, athletic legs. Not to mention what's between them…

The night light creates a golden halo around his already golden head and she feels an urge to gently run her fingers through his curls, to slowly trace her nails up and down his neck, kiss his nape, trace the elegant line of his bicep, kiss his prominent Adam's apple and twine her legs with him when he's draped over her like a blanket.

Quitting her musings, Padmé slowly leaves the remaining warmth of the sheets and, equally nude, without any shame at all, makes her way to her husband. Without wasting any time, she wraps her small arms around his lean waist and presses her cheek into his back, occasionally placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Couldn't sleep, Ani?", comes her soft murmur.

Anakin basks in the sweet sound of her voice. Along with her gentle touch, it comforts him like nothing else in the universe.

"Just a bit – I've had many things on my mind, I guess… Why are you awake, angel?"

"My pillow has been taken."

They both smiled. "I can't sleep without you in my arms, without feeling your warmth, Ani."

Anakin turned in her arms and looked down lovingly at her. "I can warm you up, if you wish, my love?"

Anakin couldn't help but grin naughtily. With her standing on her tip toes and with her arms wrapped around his neck, he leaned down and hid his face into her shoulder, hugging her.

"Hmm, I'd like that, Ani. Come back to bed."

Taking the small hand offered to him to his own large one, Anakin follows her, enjoying the sight of her beautifully curved bottom. He loves every part of her but something about the sight of her bare, smooth back and backside made his blood simmer.

Nestling on the comfortable bed, they lie on their sides, facing each other and to not to miss any precious warmth, Anakin wraps his long arms around his wife's waist and she kisses him gently, running her fingers slowly over the muscles and sinews of his shoulder and arm, she lingers over his scars, there are some on his deltoids, some on his thighs and in many other places, but she knows every single one of them. She has kissed and treated them every time he came home when their clothes feel off, in the comfort of their bed she basks in the luxury of being able to explore him and it feels like the first time all over again.

She greatly enjoyed being like this, not shameful of their nakedness, instead, she savoured it, the intimacy of it and she always tried to make most of it.

She loved his body, especially when so willingly displayed before her, when she could do anything she desired. After all, he was hers. She knew Anakin was very possessive especially when it came to her but she couldn't deny the newfound possessiveness he brought out in her.

Of course she loved being touched by him. Despite being very self-conscious in the beginnings, he never failed to mention, with almost unbelieving awe, how beautiful she was. He always touched her with something like reverence, always being very careful and gentle as if she were a porcelain doll. Normally, she would never stand this attitude towards her, especially on the Senate floor but with him, Senator Amidala disappeared and only Padmé remained.

Meanwhile, Padmé rolled on her back, bearing herself to him and she knew he will have that intense look of his, almost burning in its power. Full lips would be slightly open and sometimes he would bite them and raise his long-eyelashes and settle his eyes on hers and grin tentatively, the same uncertain smile he made before he had first kissed her.

Padmé watches as his long fingers slowly make their way over her chest, tracing the valley between her breasts, there he pauses and with his thumb, he gently circles the side of her breast, fleetingly brushing over her nipple. He doesn't linger there for long and makes his way to her tummy, circling her navel and brushing over her hipbones. Unexpectedly, he contorts his long torso so he can lean down and place an entirely sweet kiss on her belly. It makes her smile and run her fingers through his locks. He brushes his stubble covered chin over her and Padmé giggles lightly and grips his head more firmly.

"You need to shave, dear husband."

In a moment, Anakin's face is level with hers and his eyes twinkle mischievously. "You don't like it? Maybe I should grow a beard, like Obi-Wan."

Though she knows he's just making fun, she protests firmly. „Don't you dare to hide that handsome face, Anakin! Besides, it wouldn't suit you and it would scratch me when kissing…"

Anakin smiles so dearly, so endearingly and cups her face with his robotic hand. Lips meet lips and their arms and legs intertwine. Anakin rolls on top of her and grinds his pelvis against hers and soon, he is inside her, making torturous circles with his hips but it's not enough. Padmé spreads her legs wider, and grips his wide shoulders, urging him to thrust harder and Anakin does, bracing himself on his arms and Padmé can see the muscles clenching in arms and torso with effort he gives into their lovemaking. He kneels and thrusts higher, deeper, and the tip of him bumps against her womb. His own eyes close, the heavy breathing and soft whimpering is the only sound he makes and Padmé can't resist and watches him with avid fascination, runs her hand over his wide chest and clenched abdomen and goes even lower, down to where they're joined and runs her fingers over the light curls on his underbelly and watches him sheath himself inside her. He teases her and slips completely out of her only to enter her once more.

Anakin knows how to set her off the edge, he holds her hips higher and one of his hands sneaks between their bodies too, finding her all smooth down there and dips inside to find her clit, gently rubbing it in time with his thrusts and his wife is soon trembling, arching her back, fingers digging into the skin of his hips, leaving angry marks and Anakin feels so proud that he can make her shatter, that he is the only one allowed to do this to her and he feels privileged to watch something as beautiful as her face contorting with pleasure and listening to her deep moan and somehow it's more satisfying than achieving his own release which comes a few thrusts later. Anakin follows her and shatters in her arms, fills her with his seed and falls in her embrace, exhausted, spent and completely drained.

He never thought he could feel so complete and euphoric. They are boneless and sated, unable to move and Anakin is draped over Padmé, pinning her down with his weight but she doesn't mind, she enjoys it and they listen to the slowing of their heartbeats until Anakin breaks the silence and kisses her pulse point before whispering into her ear, "Are you warm now?"

Padmé just smiles and thinks she could never be warmer, because his love keeps her heart from freezing…


End file.
